The Road We All Chose
by Miraclehoe
Summary: The Scouts were the most powerful gang in the mafia until the day of the mass murder, Leaving only one squad left. Full Summary in Disclaimer :)
1. DISCLAIMER

**Summary:**

 **The Scouts were the most powerful gang in the mafia until the day of the mass murder, Leaving only one squad left. While Erwin's death still haunts Levi, The MPs send a note to Squad Levi telling them that if they don't step down then every last person on the squad will be killed. Ignoring the threat resulted in the bombing of their headquarters; which left Marco in a coma. Filled with rage squad Levi retailates and will show the MPs that messing with the scouts is the last thing you want to do. While Levi's rigors continue he happens to fall in love with one of his subordinates**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. This is my first SNK ff so I hope you like. so yeah read it if you dare.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Let's Fight**

* * *

 **Squad Levi Code Names**

 **Glasses: Hanji Zoe**

 **Smart ass: Armin Arlert**

 **Hechiou or Boss: Levi Ackerman**

 **Titan: Eren Jaeger**

 **Horse: Jean Kirstein**

 **Kasa: Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Angel: Christa Lenz**

 **Potato Girl: Sasha Blouse**

 **Baldie: Connie Springer**

 **Freckles: Marco Bott**

 **Cold Heart: Ymir**

 **Squad Levi Specialties**

 **Hanji: Experiments**

 **Mikasa: Knives**

 **Jean: Guns**

 **Armin: Planning (Brains)**

 **Eren: Explosives**

 **Levi: Combat**

 **Sasha: Poison**

 **Connie: Interrogation**

 **Ymir: Technology**

 **Marco: Medicine**

 **Christa: Seduction**

* * *

 **Levi's POV**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. I sat up and took a look around at my surroundings. My clock said 3:30 am, I saw my distraction in my bed I just ignored her and got up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, after my shower I put on a clean pair of boxers. I dried my hair and walked out of my room heading towards the kitchen. I really need a drink right now, I entered the kitchen to see potato girl eating some left over chicken from dinner.

"Oh hello Sir, what are doing up so early?" She asked me.

"I am just here to have a drink, the real question is why the hell are you eating at this fucking hour brat?" I said as I got a glass from the cabinet. She swallowed the piece of chicken in her mouth and wiped her lips. "We'll I got hungry so I came down here to eat."

"Whatever just hurry up and finish eating and get back to sleep, we are having a meeting tomorrow and it's going to be early." I said as I poured myself some whiskey, I closed the bottle and headed back for my room.

When I opened my door I saw that my little company was getting dressed. She noticed me and just slipped her panties back up. I took a sip of my whiskey and went to my side of the bed and sat down.

"You know you've been calling me over more often, why is that. You only do that when you are upset about something Levi. Don't tell me you are doing this to take your mind off what the MPs did." She said.

"Just leave it alone Petra, I call you over because I like to have a good time that's all." I said as I took another sip.

"You see you're lying, drinking and having sex isn't gonna bring Erwin back to life Levi. You are sulking and you not doing a good job at it. Why don't you just get them back instead of fucking me all the time and drinking." She said while raising her voice.

"You don't know shit so leave it alone and get out of my room. I will call you when I need you again alright and stop trying to dig your nose in shit because one day you are going to get hurt or even worse." I said to her.

"Why do you even care about me? I'm just a whore."She said as she zipped her coat.

"..."

"Tch whatever Levi, you take of yourself you hear?" She said as she opened the door.

"Yeah you too Petra." And with that she closed the door and left.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Levi's POV**

I couldn't go back to sleep so I stayed up until the meeting time which was at 9:30 am sharp. Right now it was 9:19 so I went towards my closet, I picked out a nice navy blue suit. I sprayed myself with Cologne and put on my black dress shoes and headed down stairs to the meeting room. When I got in there it was 9:29, everyone was in there already. My men wore there suits and my ladies wore their dresses. When they all noticed me the stood up until I took my seat. The clock hit 9:30 and it was time to start the meeting.

"Alright you all know why we are in here today correct?" I asked them as I crossed my legs. They nodded so I continued. "Well last night I got a note from the MPs saying to stand down. But these mother fuckers don't realize that we are the Scouts and we used to rule this Mafia. Those fucks used to bow down to us. Now just because we are the last squad they think they won. But we are the last squad for a reason. We are the best and those Unicorn fucks better know where their place is." I said, while everyone else agreed.

"Now Jean, did you get those papers I asked for?" I said I put my hand out, waiting to be handed papers.

"Yes Sir." He said as he slid the papers across the table." Good." I said as I held them up. "What you see here is a map inside the MPs Headquarters and pictures of all security posts. Tonight we are going to go on a little steak out; We are going to come in on the roof. And they have guards up there too. So Eren you have any knock out gas in stock?" I asked him.

"Well Sir I ordered some last night and they won't make it here in time. But with Sasha's help I can make some and have if ready by tonight." He said.

"You think you can help him Sasha?"

"Yes Sir." She said.

"Alright let's get to work squad. We leave at midnight." I said I stood up and the all stood up as well. I walked and headed for the training not too far behind me was Mikasa and Jean. I guess they are coming to train too or they are going somewhere to have sex. When I got there I changed into my gym shorts and took off my shirt and went towards the punching bag.

 **Jean's POV**

I went into the training room and walked over to the shoot range. I was looking for my favorite and I found it quickly, the M870. I grabbed a cigar and went over to the range. Getting bull's eyes every time. Maybe after 20 minutes, Mikasa came into the room with her gym shorts and sports bra on and she looked hot. She walked up to the boss and asked him if she could spar with him, and he gladly accepted.

The last time they sparred together Mikasa broke two of her ribs. Nobody ever beat the boss when they sparred with him, ever. This time he let her use her knives, she picked her black steel military fighting knives. I saw a chair I put my shot gun over my shoulder and walked over to it. I could use a break with a smoke.

 **Mikasa's POV**

I swear I am going to beat the boss, Is he really that confident he will beat me when I have my knives? Oh well I am not gonna hold back this time. Before we started I stretched and so did he, He really has a nice body he is so handsome and fit.

"Jean." The boss said.

"Yeah boss?"

"Out."

"Fine okay I guess I should started loading up the guns for tonight. I will see you guys later then." Jean said as he walked out of the training room.

"You ready Mikasa?" He asked me putting his gloves on and his fist up.

"Yes Sir." I said as I held up my knives.

"Try not to scratched my face okay brat." He said with a smirk.

"I will try." I smirked back.

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes for a second. Then I charged at him with full speed slashing my knives at him but he dodges every hit. He kicked one knife out of my hand perfectly and then tackled me to the ground , pinning my other hand down with me. I tried to but he was too strong. After a while of struggling I finally gave up.

"You give up yet brat?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"I guess." I said as he took the other knife away from me.

After that he just stayed on top of me just studying my face. I just noticed how close our faces are. It started to make me blush and he noticed it.

"Why is your face so red are you uncomfortable with our current position?" He asked as he was about to get up.

I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his arms pushed him done on the mat and now I was on top of him and he had a surprised look on his face. I can't take it anymore I closed my eyes and kissed him. When I opened my eyes he was emotionless I got up quickly and l ran out of the room.

"I can't believe I did that to my own boss. I can't face him ever again."

 **Levi's POV**

Thank god she left because I don't think I could hold my blush in anymore. Do I like one of my squad members? Mikasa out of all people she is creepy but damn she is gorgeous, I wish she stayed maybe I should go talk to her or wait until tonight. I guess I should take a shower and get some food in my system.

 **Eren's POV**

I with Sasha in Hanji's lab making the knock out gas and I need some to test how long it takes for the gas to ware off I guess I will take one of Hanji's rats she won't miss Bean all that much right? I grabbed him and as I did Hanji ran into the room with a knife in her hand.

"Take your hands off my bean Eren. Before I cut those fingers off." She said with a creepy aura around her.

"Okay okay sorry Hanji damn." I said as I put bean down. "Well then you wanna be our test dummy. If this kills you its your fault not mines." I said to her.

"Sure I don't mind lay it on me." She said as she pumped a fist into the air. "Okay then Sasha get a gas mask on and make sure to look the door ." I said to her.

"I understand Eren you put yours on too." I nodded and sat Hanji in a chair. "Are you ready Glasses?" I asked her.

"You already know I am eren." She said.

I stood by her just in case she fell out of her chair while she was out and a gave Sasha then thumbs up. The room started to fill with the knock out gas we created and Hanji slowly started to lose consciousness. Her body slipped to the left and I caught her and laid her down, I then gave Sasha another thumbs and she turned it off. I then walked into the room she was in and took off my mask. Now we have to sit here and wait for her to wake up and record the progress.

 **~Time Skip~**

Well it's been 2 hours and Hanji is beginning to wake up. After all the smoke cleared I didn't have to put my mask back on so I walked into the room Hanji was in.

"Hey glasses, how you feelin?" I asked her while reaching out for her hand.

"I feel fine normal I guess Eren YOUR SHIT WORKS!" She said as she jumped into my arms cheering. I just laughed and gently pushed her off.

"Well now that that's done we pack them up Sasha can you take care of it I wanna go eat." I said to her while taking off my gloves.

"As long as you bring me somethin." She said. "Don't worry I got you Sash." I said before I walked out of the room.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Levi. He was leaning on the island drinking some vodka. I greeted him and went toward the cabinet, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head.

"Hey Eren is your sexual orientation?" Levi asked with him serious face.

"Wha-"

"Don't what me, are bi-sexual, straight, or gay? it's not that hard of a question so answer it will ya." He said to me.

"Well I kinda don't feel comfortable answering that question." I said and suddenly there was a kitchen knife held to my throat.

"If don't answer the question I will kill you now **answer.** "

"I'm Gay, Sir" I said as I held my hands up in defeat.

He just gave me a blank stare and walked out of the room

 _sigh_

What the hell was that all about? He is so weird sometimes but that's why I love him, but I can't tell him that. If I do he will probably kick my ass and then end my life. I mean this is serious work and I am here to bring squad Levi back to the top not fall in love. So fuck it, I am done with loving him. I grabbed a bag of chips for Sasha and I to share and I grabbed two beers. I started walking back towards the testing room and accidentally bumped into Horse face. I just glared at him and continued to walk. I busted through the door

"The Rogue titan has returned bitch." I said to Sasha.

"Yay food, So look what I found." She said as she held up cigars.

My heart literally just dropped. Those cigars had a red lining around the middle, and the only person who smoke red line cigars in this house is Levi.

"Y-You didn't, Sasha." I said as I started shaking.

"WHO THE FUCK WENT IN MY ROOM?!" I heard from down the hall.

"Oh but I did." She said as she started to smile.

Suddenly I heard feet stomping coming from afar and it was getting closer and closer. Suddenly the smile on Sasha's face vanished and then she threw the box of cigars at me. Oh no she is gonna pin this on me, I heard doors opening and slamming loudly and the noise was getting much much closer. I threw the box back at her and the she threw at me again, this went on for to the next few second. Suddenly the door was kicked opened and we saw Levi standing in the door way with the most terrifying look ever. He started walking into the room very quick until he was standing right in front of Sasha and I.

"Blouse, Out." he said with a stern voice.

"Yes Sir." She said as she ran out of the room. "Sasha you little-" Suddenly I felt pain in my stomach and I felt to the ground. Of course The box was in my hands when he opened the door. So I expect my ass to get kicked, I tried stand up but the I was kneed in the face and the box fell out of my has, Levi pulled me up by my hair. My nose was bleeding and my stomach hurt like shit.

"Jaeger, why the hell did go in my room and take what's mine?" He said to me as he moved his face towards mine until we were a few inches apart. I was gonna answer but then I felt a hand connect with my face. "Think about what you are going to say first.

"I did-"

 _I don't Sasha to get in trouble._

"I just wanted to try it Sir I apologize for making you angry." I said as I spit out the blood in my mouth.

"You wouldn't happen to be lying now would you?" He asked. "No, I take full responsibility for this." I said.

"Hmm. " he let go of me and started walking towards the door. "Come to my room later brat." He said as he walked out.

After he closed the door I sighed. He could have beat me harder than that but he didn't. I think he knows that I'm I hope he doesn't go after Sasha. I need to get myself cleaned up, time to visit Marco.

 **Mikasa's POV**

I was sitting on my bed in the same outfit I was wearing in the training room. I went towards my bathroom to clean my face when there was a knock on the door. Without my consent the door opened a few moments after the knock. It was Levi, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some gym shorts.

"Hey brat can- were you crying? " He asked as he walked towards me.

"No sir." I said looking away.

He grabbed my chin and made me face him. "you were crying weren't you." _sigh_

He went over and sat on my bed and patted by himself. "Come here and tell me what's wrong then."

I walked over and sat beside him. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until he cleared his throat. "Is it because of me?"

I looked up at him with tears begging to cone out of my eyes. "What?"

He looked me in the eye "I asked if you were crying on my behave." he said. I turned away and accidentally let a few tears spill. "No, I'm not even crying Sir. There is something in my eye and I was trying to get it out." I said as I wiped the tears away.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a hug. Levi was hugging me. "I'm sorry Mikasa, I didn't mean to make you cry please stop." He said as he kissed my forehead. I pushed him off gently and regained my composers. "Sir it's okay, I'm fine." I said trying to convince him.

He got up and kissed my forehead and started walking towards the door. "Call me Levi from now on." He said as he walked out.

 _What does this mean for us? Does this mean he likes me in a way?_

I laid on my pillow and pulled out my phone.

 _ **To: Jaeger Bombastic**_

 _ **Hey can you come to my room really quick I wanna talk to you.**_

 _ **Sent 4:13 pm**_

 _ **From: Jaeger Bombastic**_

 _ **Yeah sure I'm on my way.**_

 _ **Received 4:14 pm**_

I put my phone back done and went back to my bathroom and washed my face. When I got out I saw the door open.

"Hey Kasa you wanted to talk?" he asked as he said in a chair.

"Yeah so when I was in the training room I was sparing with Levi and then he then pinned me down then took my knives out my hands. To wrap this up I kissed him then ran off and started crying. Then came in a saw that I was crying and then he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead and apologized and he told me to call him Levi and then he left." I said to Eren

His facial expression changed completely. " Oh that's nice, I gotta go fill up the knock out gas for later." He said as he walked out of the room.

 **Eren's POV**

I ran into my room and locked the door I then ran into the bathroom and sat on the ground and started sobbing. I know that Levi was never mines to begin with but it still hurts. I don't care anymore, Levi is just my boss nothing more and nothing less. I'm just gonna do my job and leave my personal feelings aside. Oh I think I'm gonna take a nap before we head out.

 **Armin's POV**

I was in the conference room look over the info Jean got for Levi. Something isn't adding up. Why do the MPs not have any security in the back? Most of the security is positioned on the roof. The floor blueprints are weird too, there is a door that leads to the basement I know that for a fact by why doesn't the basement prints show up on here? What are they hiding down there?

"We have to checkout that basement. "

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Levi's POV**

Okay it is 11:30 pm and I just got out of the shower. I went to my job closet and pulled out some suits, you gotta look classy if you my draw blood. I decided to wear my maroon colored suit with black shoes and walked out of my room. I was on my way to the conference room and when I opened the door I saw that only Ymir and Christa are in there, I greeted them and sat down. Maybe ten minutes later everyone else flooded inside the room.

"Alright, Does everyone have everything?" I asked, the squad nodded." Let's see then, Jean? What do you have for me?"

He stood up and put a two duffle bags on the tables. He then unzipped them and showed my all the guns he brought. He had light machine guns, shotguns, pistols, and then he walked out of the room and brought in two snipers. We are not planning to kill people but if anything goes wrong then be gotta be prepared because it will be one squad vs. a whole regiment.

"Alright, Now Ymir do you have the head sets and such that we need?" She had a brief case and she opened it and showed me. "Good, Now Eren do you have the knockout gas I asked you to prepare?"

He said nothing and just slid a backpack across the table towards me without looking at me. I opened it and there were about ten containers of the gas. "Now then strap up, it's about time to go." I said as I got up and took my suit jacket off. I then grabbed two pistols and strapped them on my back. I then put my jacket back on. I looked over at everyone else getting ready like Mikasa. She had a cat suit on, she always wears one when we go on a job. She strapped to knives to her sides and a and held a shot gun strapped over her shoulder.

Christa was going with her and she had a cat suit on also, I know she looks like an angel but she knows how to use a gun. Her favorite is the the light MG. Jean was swearing a tank top with baggy pants. Eren and everyone else were wearing suits like me put of course mines was better. Ymir was wearing a plain white shirt and she had camo baggy pants and she wore boots just like jeans. We were ready to go and we went outside to see Hanji and Marco with two cars, both Black Escalades . We got in the car and were on out way to the MPs headquarters. I was sitting next to Armin and he just kept looking over the blue prints. He must of seen something I didn't, The real question is what the fuck did he see?

* * *

 **(A/N: Not an actual cat costume lol it's like a very skin tight one peice that people where to fit through tight places in movies you know. Just search it okay.)**

 **Hey Minna~**

 **I hoped you like this first chapter.**

 **Anyways stay tuned for chapter 2: Try Me**

 **Bye Now~**

 **Miraclehoe**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Try Me**

* * *

 **Levi's POV**

While I was in the car I was thinking about Mikasa, how she kissed me. I am not gonna lie I was shocked but I was damn sure that I would let her know that. Do I like her? What am I thinking about I should be thinking about the MPs and how we are going to take back our title. I looked back at Armin and he was still looking at the blue prints I guess I should ask him about.  
The  
"Alright Arlert what's up?" I said elbowing his arm.

"Oh um I was just looking and these blue prints don't add up. Most of the security is positioned on the roof ." He said while pointing at the pictures that were taken. "As you can see her Sir there is only one man position in the back." He continued.

"So this must mean that they want us to go to the roof." I said.

"Well not just us, this is a precaution. If anyone wants to break in they will not go through the back to find anything because it seems they aren't hiding anything back there."

"The real thing they are trying to keep hidden is the real entrance to the basement which is from the back." I stated.

"Exactly."

I then pulled out my phone and called Eren since he was riding in the other car.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Hello?"

"Yeah Eren put me on speaker we have a slight change of plans." I said.

"Oh sure."

...

"Alright listen up brats, we have a change of plans. We are not taking the helicopters anymore, Listen Marco just follow Hanji we are going to the woods about a mile away from their HQ. When we get there I will tell you what brains here thought up." I said and hung up before anyone could answer.

"Sir what exactly are we going to do when we get there?" Armin asked as he rolled up the blue prints.

"That's a good question."

 **~Time Skip~**

"So does everyone understand what we are doing?" I asked them.

"Yeah knock out a few people go to the basement and see what we find, Sounds easy enough." Jean said.

"Then let's get this shit rolling." I then dropped a duffle bag on the ground and unzipped it. I grabbed a gas mask and so did everyone else. I put on my fighting gloves and started to walking towards the HQ. Marco and Hanji went back to our HQ and the rest of the squad was with me, When we got close to the HQ we went towards the back and that when Eren threw a tank of knock out gas.

It rolled to the guards foot and then went off, after a few seconds of inhaling he was out. Connie pulled his body out of sight. Sasha stepped forward and took a pin out her hair and unlocked the door. Mikasa, Jean, and Christa entered the build and said it was clear, I walked in and everyone else stayed outside to guard. Ymir stayed by the man who was knocked out so she can track our moves from a safe distance.

 **Mikasa's POV**

When we got in I closed the door and walked next to Levi. We were in a hallway I could hear voices coming from up ahead. When we got to the corner Levi signaled us to stop, He the pointed at Christa and I to go and take them out. We both nodded and snunk over to the 4 guards. I quickly stood in between 2 of them and put my arms over their mouths and slammed their heads down to the ground. Chirsta took out the out by making one slip and the other by pinching his neck. We continued our search and that's when our headsets went off.

"Yeah what is it Ymir." Levi said.

"Okay well I found the basement passage way but to get in you need a code."

"Okay can you find it for us?" I asked her as I continued my cautious walk down the hallway.

"But that might take about 5-10 minutes. But I will see what I can alright,by the way there's something else smart ass here missed. He forgot to tell you that they have some important files of ours and we need that shit back." Ymir spat out.

"Oh really now." Levi said.

"Yeah so I guess you guys are gonna have to split into teams of two. I will watch both teams okay, be safe out there. Oh I will make it so you guys can talk to each other just in case." She said.,

"Jean, you and Christa go and get those files back for me." Levi told them, Oh I guess i'm going with him then.

"But how are we suppose to know which files we are getting?" Chirsta asked.

"I don't know I guess you pack every single one, if something goes wrong don't hesitate to call for back up." He said.

"Come on Boss, you know us better than that we can handle it." Jean said with a sly smirk and then waving and running down an opposite hallway with Christa.

Levi just turned around and started to walk down the other way and I just followed. We just walked in a awkward silence, I glanced over at him once in a while and he still had the emotion-less face.

"Hey Heichou?" I finally spoke.

"What is it?"

"Well I just wanted to apologize for earlier when we were in the training room. I didn't mean to do what I did and it was uncalled for." I said trying to keep my gaze off of him.

"You know, how about we talk about this later." He then pointed straight ahead. "We are already here."

"Oh alright. Hey Ymir you got that door ready yet?" I asked.

"You damn right I do." She while giggling.

Suddenly the door opened and we walked down the stairs, when we got to the bottom Levi looked around then looked at me. I nodded and then threw some left over knock out gas and after a minute or to the lasers appeared. They were all over the room and to get pass I had to glide through it, I picked a good day to wear my cat suit.

"When u get to the other side-"

"Uh Heichou I have a better idea if you don't mind." I said to him."

"What is it?" I just pulled out one of my knives and threw it so it can hit the keypad to deactivate the lasers. As they turned off I gave Levi a quick smirk and walked over to get my knife back. " Tch don't think that was cool because I could have done it too." He while walking towards me.

I was at the control panel and then I started typing away. When I got the computer code from Ymir I unlocked the computer and started to type away. As I was looking the files I found a document that said Scouts. I clicked on it but there was another code I had to put in to open the document.

"Hey Ymir I need a code to open the Scouts document, a little help please." I said.

'Yeah I'm looking but I can't seem to find it I don't think the code is on file sorry." She said. Dammit, I hope everything is going good on Jean's side.

 **Jean's POV**

When we got upstairs there were a lot more guards than there were down stairs. Chirsta forgot to grab the bag of knock out gas from Mikasa. So we are gonna have to go through the vents, I helped Christa up and then helped myself in. As we crawled Ymir when to turn left and when to turn right. After a good 5 minutes of vent crawling we finally made it to what looks like the head office.I pulled in the cover and jumped out, Chirsta and I made sure the room was cleared. I walked to the file cabinet and started to take everything out and dumping it into a duffle bag. Chirsta was helping me so we can get the hell out of there faster.

As the door opened two men walked in and I shot them but them both nice and easy. Christa then hit my head "You dumbass, I have suppressor." She yelled. After she says d that the alarm went off.

But shit got bad when I heard the door knob turn. I quickly look at Christa and the she nodded at me. "Yup we don't need any help." I said as I pulled out my shot gun. Christa grabbed two twin pistols from he sides. The men that I shot were crying in agony, you know I wish I could kill them but Levi's orders.

I then turned my head set on again to talk with Ymir."Hey Freckles, can you be a dear and send some back up. Oh and please don't let the boss know about this or I can kiss my ass good bye."

"Always getting into trouble I see, well I guess I can send you some help but it's gonna cost you a favor or two." She said.

 **Levi's POV**

"That fucking idiot." I said while fixing my fighting gloves. _Sigh_ "double time Mikasa." I said as I started sprinting.

"Hai."

As we ran Mikasa had her knives ready."Hey Ymir where are they?" I said into my head set.  
"First floor down the hall big ass doors on your right." She said. Horse face always has to get in trouble doesn't he.

"Did he already ask for back up?"

"Yeah, I'm sending Connie, Sasha, and Eren." She continued.

"We don't need that many people, just send Eren and tell Connie and Sasha to get to the roof and take out the guards but do not kill em'." I told her and then turned my head set down.

As we ran up the stairs we saw a few guards running towards us. About 4 of them, I ran full speed and upper-cutted one of them while the other three I slammed their heads together. When we got to the room there was already more guards than I could count.

Jesus Christ Jean.

I both Mikasa and I ran and Jumped over the men by the door. When I saw Jean I walked up to him and glared at him.

"B-Boss I thought I told Ymir not to send you." He said as he elbowed one man.

"Well I could hear the fucking alarm dumbass." I said as I started to kick ass.

Mikasa was just grazing people with her knives in sensitive places. Hm I guess she has gotten better. She stopped to look at me, I guess she felt me staring. Quickly a man grabbed her from behind, before she could do anything I ran over to him and punched him square in the face.

"Um thanks Heichou." She said quietly.

"Tch whatever, Just pay attention more alright." I said as I ran away to fight more.

"OUT OF THE WAY DAMMIT!" Eren as he came through the door way.

He waved at everyone except for me and then I remember he didn't come to my bedroom today. Oh he's in big trouble when we get back to HQ he will be cleaning my room until I say he can stop or his fingers fall off. I pulled his shirt and made him stand back to back with me. Eren is good with explosions but he also great in hand to hand combat.

"STOP!" said a voice from the intercom. Everyone froze in their spots. "So squad Levi decided to break in my HQ huh. Well then that was rude Levi, you left a lot of my men injured. Well how about I pay you back for that."

What the hell is he talking about?

"As we speak I am in front of your HQ. How about I send your subordinates some fireworks."

Suddenly we could hear a loud explosion, then someone screaming. It sounds like...HANJI! I started to fight my way out of the door and everyone else followed.

 **~Time Skip~**  
When we all got outside Ymir already a vehicle waging there for us. I pushed Ymir out of the drivers seat and zoomed off back to HQ. The car ride was fast and quiet, but you could hear angry growls from Jean. When we got back to HQ it was in flames and I saw Hanji laying on the ground crying with Marco Laying in her arms.

"HANJI!" Eren yelled as he ran over to her.

"Hanji what the fuck happened?" I asked her as I helped her up.  
She turned to look at the burning building in front of us. She let a few more tears fall until she faced me. Jean and Eren we're checking to see if Marco was alright.

"They came and they just bombed us, lucky I got out but Marco wasn't so lucky." She said as she fell to the ground again.

"How's Marco Hanji?"

"Oh god Levi, I pulled him out but he won't wake up." She said to me.

I quickly turn around and saw Marco was still not responding. Jean picked him up and put him in the car. Mikasa, Sasha, and Christa followed. While Eren, Connie, and Ymir looked at me, I took Hanji and carried her towards the car and then everyone else followed.

"Eren, drive." I said.

At the Hospital

When we got to the hospital I helped Hanji out and she thanked me. If though she is annoying and shitty she is still like a sister to me. Jean picked up Marco bridal style and he started to running but Mikasa stopped him and warned him that shaking him would make him worse. As the front door opened a lot of people stared at us, Jean went over to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello ma'am please help my friend, he was in a fire and he won't wake up." He said with a shaky voice as if he was about to cry.

"Write his name down and take a seat." She said.

This bitch had the nerve to say that. "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT THE FUCK I JUST SAID?!" Jean yelled.

"Well there are other people here with emergencies Sir so take a seat." She said looking at her computer and typing.

I let Hanji lean on Sasha for support, I then jumped over the counter and stoop next to her and pulled out a pistol and held it to her head and whispered in her ear. "Listen here my name is Levi Ackerman and this is my shitty squad. If you don't fucking take this boy right now then I will not hesitate to kill you, Do you understand brat?" I said with annoyed aura coming off me.

"U-Um Marco B-Bot." She while looking down at the clip board.

"Thank you." I said. Jean went with him as the started to treat him; I could feel the anger coming from everyone. We couldn't do anything at the moment because of Marco we are going to leave him behind in this. I already know that Jean might want to attack them right now and hell he might even go on his own.

I was sitting next to Sasha and she was munching on some chips she got from God knows where. She noticed me staring and just offered me some; damn she must be worried if she is offering me food.

"Switch seats." I said to her and she nodded and switch.

I was now seated next to Eren, he had his face buried in his hands. "You know you didn't come to my room today." I said to him. He lifted his head and looked with me with a 'what the fuck are you talking about' face.

"I asked you to come to my room and you never did, why the fuck not?" I asked.

"Ugh, not now Levi." He said to me. Who the hell does this shit think he is? I pulled his arm behind his back and pulled it down.

"Who the fuck are you talking to? If I wasn't mistaken I am the boss here so you address me correctly you fucking brat." I growled in his ear.

"Ow, God dammit if I wasn't mistaken you are the one who allowed me to call by your first name." He said as he hissed in pain. Oh yeah I did let him call me Levi ops.

I let go and walked outside, I saw Mikasa sitting down and smoking a cigarette. I walked up to her, took it out her hand to take a drag from it. "You know this stuff is bad for you."

"Ha, you're one to talk." She said taking the cigarette back, she took a long drag from it closing her eyes and opened her mouth to let it flow out naturally. As the white smoke escaped her thin lips it was just mesmerizing.

"So, about that kiss..."

She then opened her eyes and blew the rest of the smoke out her mouth. "What about it, honestly there really isn't anything to talk about. I kissed and ran away like a little bitch end of story." She said while flicking away the ash on the end of her cigarette.

"Well if that's how you wanna leave the topic..." _Sigh_ "Fine with me."

I took the cigarette took one more drag and stomped it out. "You know cigars are some much better than these shitty things." I said as I held my hand out to her. She gladly took it and we went back inside. As I walked through the automatic doors a nurse came and called out my name. She told us we can see him, we walked behind her to a room on the third floor. She told us to enter and then she closed the door silently.

"What's wrong with him." I said as I took a seat in a chair. Jean was stand by his bed just staring at him.

"He's in a fucking coma, those bastards put Marco in a coma Sir." He said not looking at anyone but Marco.

"I see." Is all I said, I looked at Marco the walked out of the room.

 **Eren's POV**

I fucking hate Mikasa, well I don't hate her but I hate Levi. How is gonna let Mikasa call him Levi too, I thought that was only for me because I'm special to him but I guess the fuck not. I saw Mikasa holding his hand when they came back inside. Like what the hell does he like her or something, I am pretty sure she likes him. What the fuck am I doing I need to support Marco in this hard time. I walked up to his bed side, his face was covered in bandages. He had a tube in his mouth to help him breathe, he was honestly in a pitiful state right now. I grabbed his hand and just squeezed it lightly.

"Don't worry we will sure as hell get them back for you. You will be better in no time alright, and please hurry up we are all waiting for you. Mostly Jean, he's been by your side since we got here and I don't think he's going anywhere. Now I gotta go, I promise I will talk to you tomorrow alright." I said as I let go of his and walked out of the door.

I went down the elevator towards the parking lot, when I got outside I started walking towards the car and admiring the night sky. When I got to the car I saw a short figure leaning on it, it could only be Levi.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah Levi, I'm ready." I unlocked the door and jumped in Levi was in the passenger seat. I started the car and started driving. After what almost felt like a year of awkward silence I broke the ice. "Hey where exactly am I driving too?" I said to him.

"Well I have an emergency Villa just in case something like this happened. We can go there and stay til HQ get re build, I will text everyone to let them know." He said while pulling out his phone. As his fingers hit the screen I just glanced over at his face. But then I remembered that I was driving, I then pulled over to the side of the road.

He looked up from his phone probably wondering why I stopped driving. "Oh yeah, you need directions. Well here." He said reaching his phone out to me, When I was about to take it out of his hands I felt his soft yet cold fingers glide off the phone.

"Alright well we will be there in like 15 minutes according to your phone." I said as I pulled off onto the main road again. Levi was just staring outside of the window; I kept my eyes on the road. He reached over to the radio and turned it on to hear 'Stay with Me' by Sam Smith. I as soon as Levi heard that he just turned the radio off.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing the same shit on the fucking radio." He said coldly.

After I made a few turns and stopped at a few stop lights we finally made it to the villa. Thank god because this car ride was awkward as hell. I turned off the car and followed Levi inside.

"Okay Eren, I will show you around since you never been here before. So please pay some fucking attention because I will not repeat myself." He said. I nodded and followed him, He showed me everyone's room, his room, and mines. I thanked him and walked into my room. It was very nice, there was a queen sized mattress with a white bed set, There were black dressers and knight stands. My room had it's own bathroom, so I guess it would be a good time to shower and clear my mind.

 **Levi's POV**

I took off my suit and walked towards the bathroom, I was only in my basketball shorts. I closed the door and turned on the light, staring at myself in the mirror. I threw some water in my face and dried it. I looked into the mirror, looking at my tattoos remembering each time I got them. The wings on my back, The date along my collar bone in Roman numerals, Sometimes I feel like ripping my tattoos off my body. Sometimes I wanna go back in time to the day all this shit started and see if I could have changed the outcome.

 _Sigh_

I walked out of the bathroom towards the balcony, I lit a cigar and leaned on the railing. These things always take me away from life just for a while and I'm okay with that. I took in the intoxicating smoke and then blew it out for the billionth time this week. I looked out into the night sky and thought about having a drink tonight or eating but I can go a night without food but not alcohol. I put the cigar in my mouth and my hand in my pockets.

I walked down stairs and saw Eren in the kitchen eating some salad. I glanced at him for a brief moment and walked towards a cabinet.

"Hi Levi."

I turned my head and saw him smiling at me. "Hey brat." Is all I said and continued doing my what I was doing. I found a glass and reached for some vodka but it was too damn high.

"Are you not eating?" He said as he came over and grabbed the bottle for me. I just stared at him.

"Thanks and No i'm not eating." I said

I poured my drink, then I thought what the hell and took the whole bottle back upstairs with me. When I entered my room I went back to my spot on the balcony. Not too long after I heard a knock on the door.

 **Eren's POV**

I opened the door and saw Levi on the balcony drinking and smoking. He was shirtless, you know down stairs I didn't notice his tattoos all that much, I actually thinks it makes him look sexy.

"What do you want Jaeger?" He said looking at with his sharp gray orbs.

"Well Levi I wanted to ask you a question, it's been bothering me all day." I said while sitting next to him on the balcony.

"Well I'm all ears so talk."

"Do you like Mikasa?" You should have seen the way he choked on his drink, and glared at me.

"Why is that any of your business?" He asked as he tossed his cigar over the rail.

Well why is it any of my business? Mikasa is like a sister to me and I want her to be happy but I like him too.

"Well she's like a sister to me so I am pretty sure I have some business in this." I said to him.

"Well Eren, if you want to know the truth I don't know how the fuck I feel about Mikasa. I'm kinda interested in someone else more anyways. But a lot is going on and I really don't want to talk about it now." He said while drinking from the bottle now,

"Levi you remember when you asked me if I was gay or not. Well can you return your answer to me, I mean we can keep it-" Suddenly I felt his soft lips come in connection of mines; I was shocked at first but went with it. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I could taste the alcohol and the cigar. Our tongues played with each other and the kiss was simply perfect.

He then pulled away and lit another cigar and inhaled. As the smoke came out of his lips he just glanced over at me " Does that answer your question?"

No.

* * *

 **Hey Minna~**

 **Well I hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Wrong Time**

 **Bye Now~**

 **Miraclehoe**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wrong Time**

* * *

 **Eren's POV**

I was just staring at Levi, suddenly I felt heat rush to my face. He didn't seem to pay me any mind though. So what does this mean? Does he like me or not, wait it's he even gay what the fuck.

"Hey Jaeger, are you okay. You've been staring for a while now, was that kiss that embarrassing for you?" He asked me as stood up to go back into his room.

"I-I um, I'm sorry." I said while quickly standing and walking out of his room.

When I got to my room my phone buzzed and I saw I got a text from armin

 **From: Armzy**  
Hey we are on our way to the villa, we all got to talk so do you mind getting some food ready or something.  
 **Received at 9:37 pm**

 **To: Armzy**  
Okay how do burgers sound, I would make something else but it's such short notice so yeah.  
 **Sent at 9:39 pm**

 **From: Armzy**  
Yeah that's fine thanks a lot bombastic :)  
 **Received at 9:40 pm**

 **To: Armzy**

 **Sent at 9:41 pm**

I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket, I walked towards the kitchen and got the ham burger meat from the fridge. I started to make the patties and then put the on the stove. It really didn't take long for me to prepare the food, after I was done I set the table and the washed my hand.

"Oh my goodness, I SMELL FOOOOOD!" I heard a certain someone yell.

They must be back, when I walked towards the door I saw Ymir sitting down on Sasha to calm her down, Mikasa was sitting on the couch with Connie and Armin. Christi was crouching down next to Ymir. Hanji was just standing looking around with excitement.

"Welcome back guys, dinner is on the table." I said to them.

"Yosh, I'm gonna go grab Levi so we can talk." Hanji said as she walked up the stairs.

"Wait you don't know which room is his." I called after her. She just waved me off, ehh I guess she will figure it out. I walked to the dining room where everyone was sitting down. I decided to sit next to Mikasa and Sasha who was drooling over the food and Connie tell her to calm down. After a short while Levi came into the room with Hanji following right behind him. He took his seat at the head of the table, and began to eat.

"So what is this about?" Levi asked.

"Well I actually wanted to talk about what we recovered tonight." Christa said while putting down a folder on the table top. "This file in particular might be of high interest Sir." She told Levi.

"And how did you come to the conclusion of that? What is this file actually about Chirsta." He asked her, I could see him raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well the file title is Scout Deaths, this file shows the information about the persons death. For instance their killer, where the Murder took place etc." she stated.

"Ready the names." Levi said while getting up and pull a cigarette box from Mikasa's pocket.

"Sir I don't think I should-"

"I said read the names." He said as he sat down crossed his legs and lit the cigarette.

" Paula Ronns  
John Williams  
Erwin Smith  
Shawn-"

"Enough, read Erwin's killer. Now." Said while exhaling smoke we could all tell he was still not over his death.

"It says here that he was killed by a gunshot wound to the lung and he died at-"

"Oi CUT THE SHIT Christa, is his killer on there or what."  
Levi yelled.

"We'll all it says here is that the killer is still unknown, but from what I know for a fact is that the 1st squad of the MPs was in charge of wiping out to 1st- 5th squads of the Scouts." She said.

Levi slammed his hands on the table. Making everyone flinch except for Ymir, Mikasa and Hanji. He got up from his seat and started to walk over to Christa, he had a scary aura.

"How the hell do you know that information." He grabbed her collar and lifted her from the ground. "Why didn't you tell me, huh. WHY!" He yelled at her.

This is going a little too far, Ymir was first to get up. She walked over to them and grabbed Levi's wrist. "Put her down." Is all she said. She gave him the cold stare she always has.

He just did his famous 'Tch ' grabbed the files and walked up the stairs. Chirsta held her tears in and just sat down again to eat her food. Hanji got up and went up the stairs probably to talk to Levi.

 **Hanji's POV**

When I got to Levi's room I opened the door. I saw that he was sitting on his bed, he was hold a gun next to his head just tapping it there. Not like was going to shoot himself but more like the gun was facing upward. He had the files papers about Erwin up on the wall, he was just staring at it like he was regretting the decisions he made the day he died. He started to make that face and whisper to himself.

"Levi you can't start acting like this again." I said to him. He just glanced at me and then stared back at the wall. Back during the territorial war.

 **~flashback 1 year ago~**

"Hey Levi." I said happily as I walked into Erwin's office.

I saw that Erwin was sitting behind his desk smiling like he always does, and Levi was just glaring at me. I know that midget loves me.

"What the hell do you want shitty glasses?" He asked.

I sighed obnoxiously and went over to sit down. Today is the day Erwin and the first 5 squads try to take back territory. Erwin's was the head of the Scouts, so he was leading today. Levi's squad is 3rd so we are going too.

"Hanji please tell Levi we don't need all 5 squads today. I mean we only have 5 squads left we need to have a squad I trust the most here to protect HQ." Erwin said to me with a smile.

"Levi let's stay come on I want to learn some new tricks today." I said while shaking him vigorously.

"If I say yes would you stop?" He asked me in a annoyed tone.

"Yay." I yell.

I jumped in Erwin's lap and he just blushes, I am in love with him but I don't think he knows it yet. He continued to smile and he told us more about what was going down today.

 **~Time Skip~**

When Erwin's was ready to head out Levi was in the training room doing what a Levi does. Erwin was at the end of the hall about to walk out of the door, this is my chance to say bye. I started running towards him, full speed like I was a track star. "ERWIN!" I yell to catch his attention, he turns around a gives me his earnest smile and stops. When I got to him I started panting, I bend my body forward to catch my breath better.

"Hello, Hanji." He says while hold a hand up.

"Erwin, are you all leaving now?" I asked while facing him and smiling. He nods and then I just say bye and he waves too and walks out the door. I stand there and start to think to my self. "Oh, the hell with it." I say and I opened the door and run over to him and hug him from behind.

"Be safe alright." I say into his back. He turns around and I let go to face him.

"I will Hanji, don't you worry it takes a lot to hurt this guy so I will be fine." He says, I just nod and he puts one hand on top of my head, his face goes from smiles to serious. He leaned in close to my face and looks into my eyes." I will be back before you know it, just count on it." He said as he kisses my forehead and walked off, I started to blush as I skipped back inside.

I went straight to my room and I lay down on my bed and just felt my forehead. "Erwin kissed my forehead." I started squealing and rolled around in excitement. After a few hours of me still rolling I finally get exhausted and fell asleep.

 **Levi's POV**

After I left the training room I went to my room to shower. I took off my pants and boxers and jumped in the shower. I started to lather my body with soap and I then let the warm water wash away the soap. After I shampooed I got out and dried myself off, I looked at my phone to check the time and it was 5:47pm. I is getting pretty late but they should be coming sometime soon.

I put on so clothes and went out to my balcony to have a cigar. I up my feet up sat down and lit the cigar. I was admiring the view I have, luckily our HQ is not located in the city, our HQ is more like a mansion so we live in a pretty quiet area with beautiful views. I closed my eyes and just relax until my phone started to buzz; I opened my eyes and saw that I was getting a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I sigh out.

"Yes is this Levi Ackerman?" The unknown voice states, this sounds like a woman.

"Who wants to know?"

"Well I'm am call for some friend you have here. This is the Maria hospital, this number was on the list to call for a situation like this." She said.

"Wow is this friend and what is the problem."

"Well we found out his name was Erwin Smith, and there was an accident involving other people. Sir I think you should come down here to here this."

"Alright." I said as I hung up. I went to my closet and grabbed some black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a gray v neck and a jacket. I walked out of my room and went towards the cars and made my way to the hospital. When I got there I went to the front desk and the nurse directed me to some room with a doctor and nurse.

"So tell me what happened." I said as I sat down.

"Well Sir there was some accident and about 40 men were found burned . Those men were so burned that we could identify them. But for some reason all but one was shot, it's like his killer wanted us to only know who he was." The doctor stated.

"So what you are telling me that they are all dead. I know you couldn't save the burnt ones but you couldn't save Erwin from a fucking Bullet wound." I said to them.

"Sir, he was shot in the lung and it collapsed. It seems like when we found him that he died hours before that. We couldn't do anything about it, we are terribly-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare say that fucking word because you don't mean it." I said as I walked out the room. I got in my car and drove home, when I got inside I saw everyone sitting around the living area waiting for them to come home. Even Hanji, she looked so worried.

"Listen up everyone." I said to get their attention. "They won't be coming home because they are dead. Every single one of them." I said.

Hanji was the first to react, tears just started spilling down from her eyes. She ran upstairs and I just went to the training room again.

 **Hanji's POV**

I ran to my room and went towards my closet, I grabbed some gloves. I opened the secret storage door I have and took out my shot gun. I wiped my tears and walked out I went down the stairs and went towards the door.

"Hanji stop." Mikasa said. But I ignored her completely and continue to the front door. The Eren grabbed my arm; I tried to get me out his grasp.

"Hanji where are you going?" He asked with a worried face.

I didn't look at him because I didn't want him to see my tears. I started shaking, how can they do that to him, no can they kill him. My love, my life gone just like that.

"Let me go, Now." I said with a stern voice. But he wouldn't I tried to grab the gun from me and that's when I started fighting. I was screaming and crying, and That when Mikasa started to help.

"Stop it Hanji." I heard a deep voice say. I turned my head to see Levi standing right in front of us. Eren let me go and I held in more tears from falling from my eyes, Levi looked over at Eren and Mikasa which signaled them to leave. After they left Levi started to walk towards me and he sighed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I know they did it Levi and I am going to avenge him. They took away my happiness in a single day, I will murder the son of a bitch who killed Erwin and you are not going to stop me." I said to him. He didn't say anything so I walked to the door a grabbed the door knob.

"He loved you Hanji, he wouldn't want you to do this." Levi said. I slowly took my hand off the door knob, and clenched my fist and my tears started to fall down my cheeks. I need to go out there but I now it's wrong Erwin wouldn't want this, but yet I hate to know that those bastards are still out there probably happy about what they did.

I turned from the door and just slid to the ground. I dropped my gun and slammed my head against the door and sobbed. Levi came up to me and hugged me, I grabbed his shirt and cried into his neck.

"What was I about to do?" I said as I continued to cry, He was gently rubbing my back.

"Something reckless." He said. I continued to cry and I just thought about Erwin how his smile brightens a room. "You know you're lucky I feel bad right now because if I didn't I would have pushed you off my shirt by now." He said. His just chucked and wiped my tears away; I bet my eyes are puffy and red.

After I got off the ground I thanked Levi and went back to my room. I stayed there most of the night but once it got late I went down stairs to get a drink. On my way back to my room when I heard some noises coming from Levi's. I walked up to his door and called out to him but there was no answer. I opened the door and saw his room a mess, he was sitting on the floor with his head resting in his hands. There were holes in the walls as well.

"Levi, what's the matter?" I asked as I went over and sat in front of him. He was just sitting there shaking his head and whispering to himself.

"This is all my fault, I know I should went with them." He said quietly, when he took his hands off his face I almost felt bad for him. How he looked so lost and vulnerable almost like a child. I couldn't help but pull him into a motherly embrace, he didn't hug back but it was okay.

.

.

After that day he continued to look for any leads on Erwin's death, he would once in a while sit there and talk to himself and I would have to talk with him to get him out of it. We both weren't ourselves after his death; it took a real toll on us. I was facing depression and Levi was in Denial and he was sleep deprived. Soon after a month or so he started to have sex with this one girl name Petra, she used to go to our high school and she was known as the slut. Levi would call her sometimes 3 times a week, his sulking ways weren't helping. I have to take pills every day for my depression, I try to play it off but only Levi knows that I will be forever scarred.

~flashback end~

I went over to him and pulled the gun out his hand. I hugged him and stroked his hair and told him that everything was going to be alright. I never seen him cry once since Erwin died, I'd be damned if I did. Levi is so head strong but when gets like this he's so broken. "That day when I was gonna leave, you wanted to come with me didn't you?" I asked in a hushed voice.

He just nodded and pulled away from the hug, he grabbed my hand an squeezed it. "Was I wrong to stop you?"

"No Levi you weren't, you were smart and brave to. I'm glad you did." I said as I let some tears out. "Because if you didn't I wouldn't be here for you." I said choked out. "Levi, you are the only family I have left. I mean I love everyone here but you been with me since the beginning, so if you are going to do some stupid shit please remember. If you go out in a fight I go out too." I said as I interlocked our hands and kissed his hand.

* * *

 **Hey Minna~**

 **Sorry for this chapter being so damn short, this is what happened to Erwin so you know and yeah. I don't know what else to say um, I am trying not to make Levi seem too OOC! So let me know how I'm doing.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Recovering What We Lost**

 **Bye Now~**

 **Miraclehoe**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Recovering What We Lost**

* * *

 **Eren's POV**

It was the middle of the night and I got up to go take a piss. When I went back to my room I saw a figure sitting on the ground by my bed. I was about to turn the light on when a knife was thrown and hit the wall by the light switch.

"Don't you dare" Said Mikasa, the one and fucking only.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked walking over and sitting on my bed beside her. She just shrugged and checked her phone; I opened the blinds to let the moonlight inside so I can see.

"I was lonely so I said the hell with it and now I'm in here." Sh explained as she took a a cigarette and lit it. I grabbed to cigarette as she inhaled the fumes, she gave me a what the hell looked and sighed.

"You know these things are bad for your health, right Kasa." I said while just examining the substance.

"Yeah I know but it eases my troubles some, how about you try it." She suggested. I never smoked before because all the shit I learned back in grade school. Yeah yeah call me a pussy whatever. I always feel like once I start I won't be able to stop; I don't want to turn into a fucking chain smoker. I just shook my head and handed it back to her.

"You little bitch, are really that scared Eren. Well good that was a test and you passed good for you little brother." She said while patting my head, "anyways let's talk about Levi." She said sliding down to the floor.

"What makes you think I want to talk about him?" I said as my faced turned red.

"You can't fool me I know you like him and I know you know that I like him so I just wanted to say may the best bitch win." She said as she held a hand out and I gladly took and smiled at her.

I turned my body so my legs were hanging off the bed and I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on top of hers. "You know Eren I love you, so please don't let this get in between us okay." She said to me. I love when we have these little brother and sister bonds once in a while, even if we just sit like this and chat I love it.

"I love you too Kasa, and I always will." I said to her then kissed her head. After that she came and sat on the bed with me and then we lay down together. I was holding her in a protective way and that's how we feel asleep.

 **Jean's POV**

I was sitting in a chair by Marco's bed, he still hasn't woken yet. He squeezes my hand lightly once in a while but he doesn't show any signs of actual improvement. I haven't left the room since we got here, Connie gave his phone charger so I can stay in touch without leaving Marco's side. Its almost 2 am the nurse is going to come in soon to replace his bandages.

The side of his face got burned badly on the right side. I will make sure that the pay them back for this, he's strong he will make it through this. My tears almost started spilling out and the nurse came in with new bandages.

"Hello Mr. Kirstein I'm here to give new bandages." She said. I just nodded. She came towards the side of his bed and started to un wrap his face. When I saw his skin my tears started to spill, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I knew he got burnt but I didn't know it was that bad.

"Do you want to walk out of the room for this?" I just nodded and ran out of the room and cried my eyes out outside the door. I can't do this alone, I can't.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Ugh, hello?"

"Eren, can you come down here please." I said in between my sobs.

"Jean what's the matter, why are you crying? Is it Marco did something happen?" He asked.

"Just come." I said and I hung up and continued to cry silently to myself.

After about 5 minutes the Nurse came out of the room and just put a hand on my shoulders. I don't think I can go back in there by myself, I need help. I waited outside his room for Eren to come,surprisingly he got there in 15 minutes.

"Jean." I heard two voices call, I turned my head to the right and saw Mikasa and Eren coming down the hall with worried eyes. "What happened?" Eren asked as Mikasa pulled me into a hug.

"I can't do this alone, when the nurse was changing his bandages I didn't know it was as bad as they said and When I s-saw it I-I just couldn't, t-take it." My voice started to get shakes again and I being to sob once more.

"We will get through this don't worry." Eren said as he patted my back.

~Time Skip~

 **Levi's POV**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and Hanji's hands resting on my chest as I laid in her lap. That's when I remember what had happened the day before, complete turmoil. I sat up and saw that Hanji was still asleep with tear stains on her cheeks. I picked her up and laid her in my bed, I went towards the bathroom to shower and maybe after that I will hit the gym.

Once I entered the bathroom I stripped and looked at him in the mirror again. All the things that happened in my life took some of my soul away; all this shit is killing me slowly. I jumped in the shower and cleaned my body, after my quick shower I put on some shorts and training gloves and went towards the training room the lift weights.

When I got in there I saw Ymir and Chirsta working out. When I closed the door it got their attention mighty quickly. Ymir glared and Christa had a scared look on her face, I know what I have to do right now.

"Look, Christa I'm sorry for what I did yesterday it was a dick move and it was inappropriate . By the way brat of you keep fucking glaring at me I will break your arms." I said while turning my gaze to Ymir.

Ymir just laughed to herself and went back to working out, Chirsta smiled at me and continued doing her work out too. I went towards the weights and started to bench 100 pound weights. Every ten minutes I would go up 50 pounds until I reached my limit of 250pounds.

After my work out I walked out of the training room towards my room to change. When I got in there Hanji was still asleep, I mean really how long is she going to fucking sleep. I walked over to my bed and threw a pillow at her, but of course it's Hanji so it didn't bother her at all.

"Dammit Shitty Glasses wake your ass up!" I yelled.

"Ugh 5 more years Levi." She said. What the fuck? Who the hell says that. She a fucking weirdo but whatever. I rolled her off the bed and she groaned

"Get up already, we are going to shopping." I said as I changed my outfit to something causal.

"Oh, what are we shopping for?"

"A New HQ and this time I'm thinking bigger." I said to her. She just turned are and smiled at me. She got up and ran out the room; I hope she went to get ready.

I sat on the balcony to have a morning smoke, while I checked my tumblr feed. Honestly I hate social media shit but I love Tumblr, it's just like smoking another way to escape for a while. But it gets so fucking addicting I can't get off it, after I did my daily reblogs Hanji opened the door and I saw she was wear white skinny jeans with blacks boots and black tank to with a un buttoned plaid shirt.

 **~Time Skip~**

When we got to the realtor's we sat down with a man named John and I can't lie John is fine. I saw Hanji checking him out hard but then she lost interest. "So what are you guys looking for?" He asked.

"We are looking for a house with 11 bed rooms, 10 bathrooms, a pool, office space, and all that good shit." I said to him with a blank expression.

"So you guys want a big family I see." He said with a giggle.

"There are two things wrong with the statement you just made, 1: She is like a sister to me and 2: I'm gay." I hissed at him and his eyes widened. Hanji just started chuckling to herself.

"I am so sorry Sir, I didn't know, Anyways let's see if I can find a place that suits your spacious needs" He said as he started typing away at his computer awkwardly, I just glared at him and Hanji was on her phone.

After a minute or two John glanced up from his computer and smiled, Which I hop is because he found some places.

"Well I did find 1 places that matched your standards." He said all fucking cheery. "Well there is one here in this area about a 10 minute drive from here, I can give you the address if you want to take a ride down there to see it or if you want I can show pictures on my computer here."

"Well honestly John what makes you think I want to drive 10 minutes and waster my damn gas when I can just look at the shitty monitor?" I said while crossing my arms, suddenly Hanji nudged my arm and told me to be nice but I just rolled y eyes.

"Well Sir it was very foolish of me to suggest such a silly thing my apologizes." He said as he turned the computer screen to show Hanji and I the pictures. She started to nod with approval and started to take picture on her phone and typed away.

"I will take it." I said.

"But Sir are you sur-"

"I said I will take it, now when is your birthday John?" I asked while taking out my check book.

"Um, January 11th? But what does that have-"

"Okay here's a check for $1,110,000. Now give me the house keys and I will be on my way." I said as I held my hand out for the keys. He looked speechless but complied with my order, I told Hanji that we were leaving and now we are on our way to make key copies and then to get furniture and go to our insurance agent.

 **(A/N: Let me know if you see what I did there)**

 **Mikasa's POV**

I woke up to see find myself in a hospital room and that's when I remembered that we came for Jean and Marco. Jean is taking this really hard; I don't even think he's eaten since he got here. He hasn't slept at all, I don't know when Marco is going to wake up but if Jean keeps up this cycle then he will kill himself.

"Jean please go to the cafeteria and get something to eat we will stay with Marco alright, and go home and shower." I said to him, He just sat there and shook his head. I sighed and looked at Eren for help.

"Jean she's right you should really get something to eat and clean up, You don't have to worry about Marco being alone. Mikasa and I are here for him too, I know you are scared to leave him but we are here." He said trying to convince him.

But still he didn't budge; I sighed once more and walked out of the room pulling Eren with me. When we got down stairs I walked and sat down in the court yard with Eren sitting beside me. I pulled my legs up on to the bench and took out my cigarettes; I lit it and took a long drag.

"What are we going to do with him?" Eren asked me with a worried look on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes.

"Maybe we should let the wind guide Jean, Hopefully Marco will get better and so will Jean. Yeah, first we need to worry about Marco getting better for Jean's sake." I said.

"Yeah, you're right Kasa. Like always, the other problem is I want to go home but I don't want Jean to be alone at this state."

I took another drag of my cigarette and flicked away the ashes, I let the smoke flow out naturally through my lips instead of blowing it out and then an idea struck.

"Let's make a schedule, Each day one person will go and spend time with Jean and Marco and we will have like shifts or some shit." I said.

"Hmmm, not bad big sis not bad." He said as he patted me head I smiled and finished my last puff before crushing the substance under my foot.

 **Hanji's POV**

When we left the furniture place I was happy with what we got, now we are outside of our insurance office. When we walked through the doors Levi spotted our agent talking with another customer and he just pushed that person out of the way. I quickly apologized to that person and followed Levi.

"Hello Mr. Ackerman and Ms. Zoe, how can I help my favorite people today?" Sarah asked us.

"Alright Sarah let's cut to the chase, our old HQ got burned down so today we bought a new one and I just want get some coverage on it and some replacement shit you people do when we lose a valuable or something." He said with that damn blank expression he always has.

"Oh really, well I'm glad that you a new place, and the lovely recovery plan you were talking about is quite delightful. You will be reimbursed for all your items. It will cover your Tv's, laptops, desk tops, tablets, cellphones, appliances and you want we can just pay you the money instead of buying those new things for you." Sarah said with a smile.

"That would be nice, plea just the money will be fine Sarah deer, thank you." I said to her.

She nodded her head and walked out the room to probably get the paper and money for us. I looked over at Levi who seemed like he had a lot on his mind at the moment. When we get out of here we are getting something to eat and then we talk.

"Okay I'm back, now these paper are to document what you lost in the fire, and then the money is in these 3 envelopes. I hope you guys decorated your new home well." She said to us.

I got up and thanked her Levi grabbed the papers and the money and started to walked out of the office.

"Oh Ms. Zoe please tell Mr. Smith that I said hello. I haven't seen you guys since about maybe 2 years." She said with a smile, I saw Levi glance at me and I was just staring at Sarah with a dark aura growning on me. I ran up to her and pushed her against the wall with my elbow applying force to he neck.

"Listen here Sarah you should really watch what the fuck you say around people alright, For your fucking information Erwin's been dead for a year now. I don't want to hear his name come out you shitty mouth again or I will come back and kill you, do I make myself clear Sarah?" I hissed at her. she gulped and nodded.

I let go of her and walked out the door. "Have a wonderful day Sarah." Levi said with his monotone voice.

After we got in the car I was in a bad mood, I put my seat belt on and slouched down into the seat and crossed my arms. Levi didn't mind driving, I told him to drive to a diner or something so we could get some lunch and shook his head. I was really about to slit a bitch's throat today, she is so lucky I had Levi with me and that we were in fucking public. Ugh these people get on my nerves, But I' d be damned if I would let her ruin my day because of her ignorant comment.

"We're here Hanji." Levi said as he put the car into park.

"Oh , alright."

We walked into the diner and the smell of grease hit my nose and the waitress at us down and got us coffee and walked off.

"Now Levi tell me what you been thinking about all morning." I said, giving him ym full attention.

"Well I've thinking about-"

"Hello, my name is Naomi and I will be taking your orders. What can I get you two?" The waitress asked.

"I will just get a ceaser salad with a broccoli soup please." I said as I passed her my menu.

"I'm fine." Levi said and also gave her his menu you. she bowed and walked away.

"Now as I was saying, yesterday Mikasa kissed me while we were in the training room. So then I guess I didn't react so she got up and ran to her room and started crying, after a while I went to her room and saw the tear stains and I asked if she was crying about me but she insisted that she wasn't so I told he sorry and kissed her forehead and told her to call me Levi. After that Eren and I came home first he asked me if I like Mikasa and I told him I didn't fucking know how I felt about her. Then he asked me if I was gay or not and I kissed him."

"Well first if all, you got a lot of fucking baggage there, and second what kind of kiss was it?"

"Well I it was pretty intermit but not like to the point we were having mouth sex."

"Yay, new couple names for me to make up, Honestly Levi I were you and I had to pick I would pick Eren. You guys look so cute together Levi, and Plus you keep saying that you like girls too and I know that you fuck Petra every now and then but still Levi on the inside you're gay. You know it and I know it." I said and rested my chin in my hands.

"Damn so I see you don't think Mikasa is right for me, that hurt in so many way Hanji. I mean I have to be honest with you I am so damn confused that it is giving me a shitty headache. I mean Mikasa is pretty, and laid back, she understands you and is a good person to talk to, and she's charming, smart and funny. The trade mark about her is her face. That's what I like about her. Now Eren, the one trade mark about him is his eyes, he can hypnotize you with his voice, how he care for me even though I push him away constantly, how I act like an asshole around him just because I can't show him my real feelings it pisses me off because he deserves better." He said as he put his hands through his hair. I could tell he was really stressing over this and it's adorable because he's in a love triangle.

"Well Levi the best thing you could do is take both of them on a date or something and see which one goes better. After that you will know who to pick, I hope you pick Eren so you can have ereri babies." I said with hearts in my eyes.

Okay I guess that could work, I will take Eren out for a night around town and tomorrow I will take Mikasa out ice skating, because she loves to do that." He said.

"I am so excited for the detail Levi, please don't act weird alright." I told him, I then wiped my mouth and took a last sip of my coffee. "Alright let's get the hell out of here and go see Marco." I suggested, he just nodded and we headed for the hospital.

 **Eren's POV**

When we got back inside the hospital we walked past the cafeteria and saw Jean eating. I didn't want to bother him so we just kept walking towards Marco's room. When we got in there we saw him with his eyes still closed and his monitor beeping at a normal rate. Nothing has really changed in the past two days, He does flinch more frequently but that's about it. Mikasa sat down by his bed and held his hand; I sat next to her and just stared at him.

"Hey Marco it's me Eren, Today Mikasa and I came to see you. You seem to be doing alright and you like to squeeze people's hands once in a while. Jean has been a mess without you here, we had to force him to get something to eat because he would leave you to go to the cafeteria to eat, he won't sleep or shower. This morning he called us crying that he couldn't do this alone, he was so hurt Marco and broken. You really need to wake up so you can take care of Jean, He misses you, I miss you, Mikasa misses, hell we all miss you. So please get better soon alright, we will talk again some time." I patted his head gently and sighed, I then turned my head to the direction of someone sniffling.

"That was beuatiful Eren." A crying Hanji said, right next to her was Levi. I quickly backed away from Marco and then looked at Mikasa and she had a shocked face as well.

"What are you guys doing here." Kasa said, I can tell she was really only talking to Levi though.

"Are you saying we aren't allowed to see a subordinate?" Levi retorted as we walked into the room and sat down.

"N-No but I was just wondering." Said shuttered out, She is just doing that to be fucking cute.

That fucking slut I still love her though.

"Well we just came to say hello I have some things to do I will try to see Marco again before the weekends, Listen here Jaeger and Ackerman." Levi started.

"Yes, Levi." We said in unison. Son of a bitch. We turned and glared at each other and then looked at Levi and just looked over at Hanji and she walked out of the room whistling.

"Well today Hanji and I bought the new HQ and we are picking rooms soon so first come first serve, She should be send out the text with he address right now, you guys want a big room there should be one that is the same size as mines and you should hurry because two rooms don't have their own bathroom and I bet you guys don't want those rooms."

With that we ran outside to the car and raced over to the new HQ, by the time we got there everyone else was there smirking at us. I punched the car door and Mikasa just started to curse to herself.

"looks like you guys will be getting the room without bathrooms in them too bad huh." Connie said with his bald self.

"Shut the hell up baldy, at lease I don't look like the fucking last air bender." Kasa spat at him. That was a good I give her props for that one.

"Ouch that really hurt Mikasa."

"Well good because I don't give-"

"Alright enough, let's just get inside and explore alright." Hanji said as she stepped out her car.

* * *

 **Hey Minna~**

 **I hope you like this chapter, I am really happy how this story is coming out.**

 **Well stay tuned for Chapter 5: Who Did You Pick?**

 **Bye Now~**

 **Miraclehoe**


End file.
